Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake
Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the ninth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Lars Alexandersson from the Tekken video game series and Kakashi Hatake from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Lars Kakashi Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Larsvskakashi.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Description Tekken VS Naruto! These two group leaders are the strongest of their teams, but when pitted against each other, will the Mishima Bloodline prevail, or will the Copy Ninja claim another victory? Interlude Wiz: Special forces teams are always the ones who protect us from dangerous threats, even in the thick of war, teams can emerge from it and change the very battle itself, and every decisive team requires an equally decisive leader. Boomstick: Lars Alexandersson, Leader of the Tekken Force. Wiz: Kakashi Hatake, The Sixth Hokage. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lars Wiz: The Mishima family over the years has become notorious for not only hosting the King of Iron Fist Tournament, but also dominating the world through the Mishima Zaibatsu. Boomstick: It seemed that Heihachi, a former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, had a taste for Swedish chicks, so he knocked one up, and then pretty much dumped her, and one day that woman delivered a child, this kid's name was Lars Alexandersson! Wiz: Despite being Half-Swedish, Lars retained the Mishima's bloodline and used these talents to become a prominent member of the Mishima Zaibatsu by his adulthood, however, Lars would ultimately led the coup d'etat against the Mishima Zaibatsu, forming a team that would become known as, The Tekken Force! Boomstick: As their leader, Lars was undeniably the one to call if you needed to win the battle, Lars was so powerful in fact, if his foes tried to launch a missile at him, Lars would just redirect it with his bare hands! Wiz: However, on one mission during the Bloodline Rebellion, Lars would discover a very unique android, and after the discovery, Lars would be diagnosed with Amnesia, unable to remember what had happened before, thankfully the android was able to keep him away from the battling until Lars could collect his thoughts. Boomstick: Then Lars went on a quest with the android to restore his memories and bring about an end to the reign of the newly crowned boss of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, his half-nephew. Wiz: As he was bred from a family of fighting champions, Lars was undeniably an expert martial artist, while his fighting style is mainly based on Karate, it borrows heavily from a style called "Shorinji Kempo". Boomstick: Lars was also a master of his own Tekken Force's fighting style, that's right, the Tekken Force had their own unique fighting style! and to top all this off, the Mishima's bloodline actually benefited Lars' martial arts, as he can channel lightning through his fists to deliver devastating attacks. Wiz: Lars' quest with Alisa saw him come face to face with a number of allies and enemies, forming alliances with Raven, Lee Chaolan and Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort. Boomstick: As well as battling and defeating the likes of Heihachi, Kazuya, Jin, a reprogrammed Alisa and above all that, He defeated the physical form of Azazel, a demon who literally possesses the same demonic power that Kazuya and Jin possess! Wiz: Azazel is believed to weigh in at 1,500 pounds, and when battling him, Lars' attacks are capable of launching him and incapacitating him, so if that measurement is accurate, that means that Lars is capable of launching objects of a similar volume, while Raven was there to aid Lars during the battle, Lars has the skills needed to defeat him! Boomstick: Lars is certainly an extremely powerful fighter, but he's clearly not a perfect one, his amnesia was responsible for causing a critical set back for Lars, he couldn't remember his own name, and since he favors the life of a hero, he never killed Heihachi or anyone in his bloodline, despite his attempt to end it. Wiz: However, Lars is no ordinary soldier, and the world will never forget "the one who betrayed his own in order to build a new era". Lars: It's about to begin. Kakashi Wiz: The Hatake clan of the Hidden Leaf Village had a member, Sakumo Hatake, that would earn the title of "Konoha's White Fang", and his contributions to the village earned him a lot of praise. Boomstick: Then one day Sakumo decided to settle down and knock up a lucky lady, then Kakashi was born into the world, despite losing his mother at a young age, Kakashi was actually pretty happy with his childhood, until his dad took his own life... Wiz: With no parents to raise him, Kakashi became a dedicated ninja, striving to accomplish any task he was assigned, his talents would have him join Team Minato, alongside Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, the three of them would go on many missions together. Boomstick: As a member of the team, Kakashi would form a friendly rivalry with Obito, and well as earn Rin's love, Obito would ultimately decide to give Kakashi one of his Sharingan, a powerful dojutsu implanted on his left eye. Wiz: However, in a series of complicated events, Kakashi would inadvertently use Chidori, his trademark technique to kill Rin, the pain brought on by her death would awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan in both his and Obito's Sharingans. Boomstick: From there, the team was royally screwed, as Obito fell to the dark side, and Kakashi was ordered by The Third Hokage to become a Anbu member, think of Anbu as special forces ninja, sent out to do the big scale missions, including Assassinations and major threats to the village. Wiz: Kakashi showed a natural talent for Ninjutsu, having a natural affinity for Lightning based jutsu, showing extreme levels of physical discipline, mastering the five nature transformations and despite not being an Uchiha, able to utilize the Sharingan's powers without fault. Boomstick: This unusual power had two abilities once it went Mangekyō, the first allowed him to become intangible, meaning solid objects could pass through him without harming him, and the second was Kamui, which allowed Kakashi to transport anything within his sight to an alternate dimension, even himself, while he had some difficulty at first, by the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Kakashi had greatly improved his use of the Sharingan. Wiz: Kakashi also showed great hand-to-hand prowess, as he was able to use his own Taijutsu to become an equal with the best Taijutsu ninja in the world, Might Guy, whom he had also formed a rivalry with, Kakashi possessed one of the greatest tactical mindsets of the entire village, and many of Kakashi's victories have been because of his team strategies. Boomstick: Even though his friends won't be able to help him today, Kakashi can still use his tactical mind on his own, just like when he used his Lightning jutsu to amplify his Kunai to impale Obito in a heated battle in the Kamui Dimension. Wiz: Kakashi has proven consistently that he is one of the village's best ninja to offer, Kakashi has been able to beat up adult ninja as a child, able to climb mountains with one arm, bested Might Guy in a race across the village, defeating Obito numerous times, using his Sharingan to copy over one thousand jutsu, surviving Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi genjutsu, and killing the immortal Kakuzu. Boomstick: However, while Kakashi was powerful, he admits there are others that are stronger than him, and he has been defeated before, by Orochimaru during his Anbu days, Pain during his assault on the village and couldn't prevent Madara from claiming his final Rinnegan. Wiz: However, after all was said and done, Kakashi was appointed the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, his actions in war earning him the much deserved title, Kakashi had become a worldly recognized ninja, perhaps the greatest of his time. Kakashi: In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- In the pitch black atmosphere of night, atop the G Corporation Headquarters, the intense rain, thick overcast clouds, thunder and howling wind strike against the roof-wide helipad, the rain crashing against it, a helicopter arrives and lands on the helipad, the side door opens, and a man in red and black Tekken Force standard armour exists, landing on the helipad. Lars Alexandersson has arrived! The helicopter then takes off, Lars looks at the helicopter he just exited, hoping things go accordingly, the rain and thunder only briefly exposing the helicopter from plain sight, Lars pulls his phone out, flips it open and raises it to his ear. Lars: This is Alpha Leader, all teams report! Alpha Two Leader: Alpha Two, ground floor is clear. Alpha Three Leader: Alpha Three, currently engaging with hostiles. Lars: Alpha Two, converge on the rooftop with me, and we will engage them in the HQ. Alpha Two Leader: Roger, Alpha Leader. With his plan going accordingly, Lars makes his way towards the staircase, however, a sharp knife-like object is coming in Lars' direction! However Lars notices it and evades, he assumes his fighting stance as he tries to identify his attacker. On a nearby rooftop, a man with silver hair and a glowing red eye lands on the helipad. Kakashi Hatake reveals himself. Without a word, Lars remains in his fighting stance, while Kakashi enters his own, the two ready to engage one another as a thunder bolt strikes in the distance. (Cue Midtown Roars) FIGHT! Lars and Kakashi run at one another, Lars goes first, performing a three punch combo, however, as Lars goes for a fourth, Kakashi uses his arm to push his fist away, Kakashi then follows up with a punch-kick-punch combo, this time, Lars is unable to make a counter, Kakashi performs a backflip, Kakashi forming electricity around his palm as he strikes Lars' chest, Kakashi then jumps in the air, performing a fire jutsu. Kakashi: Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu. Kakashi launches a fire ball at Lars, Lars dives to the side, avoiding the fire ball, the fire shortly extinguishes under the rain, realising this, Kakashi changes his tactics, Lars makes a comeback, Lars performs his three punch combo again, this time, he follows up with a knee to Kakashi's stomach, while Kakashi is hit by the attack, Lars launches himself skyward, kicking Kakashi into the air with him, Lars then kicks Kakash with his second leg, flipping Kakashi in the air while Lars lands on the ground safely, Kakashi lands on his feet, off balance, but he lands. Lars then rushes at Kakashi, as he does, he jumps forward, leg first, ready to do a kick, however, Kakashi catches Lars' leg, punching his chest so hard, he hits the ground, cracking the cement around them, Kakashi pulls out a kunai, hanging onto it by his finger, however, as Kakashi goes to use it, Lars kicks him in the back, Kakashi falls forward, but he quickly gets up and turns out, Lars gets up gets himself ready, Kakashi rushes back into the battle, punching while also trying to hit Lars with his kunai, however, Lars manages to evade the kunai, Kakashi keeps on the offensive, this time, he feints a punch, throws his kunai into the air, he catches the kunai with his left hand, then cuts across Lars' face! Lars: Agh! (Cue Detune) The kunai had cut across his cheek, blood escapes from the cut, Lars wipes the blood from his face, suddenly, footsteps are heard from the staircase, and it's a lot of them, Alpha Two and his team, have arrived on the rooftop, the men surround Lars and Kakashi, loading their guns. Alpha Two Leader: Captain, stand back! They all raise their guns to Kakashi, preparing to fire at the silver haired ninja, before Lars has a chance to move out of the way, Kakashi quickly performs a couple hand seals. Kakashi: Mud Style! Mud Wall Jutsu! A thick wall suddenly forms around Lars and Kakashi, separating the two from the soldiers. Alpha Two Leader: Fire! All of Alpha Two open fire on Kakashi's Mud Wall, however, their bullets cannot break through the wall, Lars punches the wall, his fist almost punching through the wall, Kakashi's Sharingan manifests into the Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi: Kamui! Alpha Two's leader quickly pulls out an rocket launcher, and fires it at the wall, the wall crumbles, the dust making it difficult to see, the rain quickly clears the dust, and Alpha Two's leader puts away the rocket launcher, however, to their shock, neither Lars or Kakashi are inside the wall! They've disappeared! ---- Kamui's Dimension Lars suddenly realises that he's no longer in his normal world, the atmosphere here, dark, and seemingly void-like. Lars: Nothing but rectangular prisms... Lars suddenly sees Kakashi manifests into the dimension, Kakashi's Sharingan returning to normal. Kakashi: Sorry i'm late, You wouldn't believe the traffic. Lars: Well, it looks like you know a thing or two, but, are you prepared to die? Kakashi: Well, i'm not gonna hold back! (Cue Chōjū Giga) Lars and Kakashi run at each other once more, Kakashi throws a punch, Lars uses his arm to push aside Kakashi's fist, electricity surges through his arm as he punches Kakashi in the stomach, Kakashi delivers an elbow to Lars' head, both of them shrug off the fatigue of their attacks, both of them ready for their next attack. Lars: Watch this! Lars sweeps forward, bypassing Kakashi's initial defence, Lars then goes for a series of punches and kicks, one punch launches Kakashi into the air Lars then paces himself around, and as Kakashi comes back down, Lars hits Kakashi's chest once again, with a low kick to throw him off balance, Lars performs a electric enhanced strike with his two palms, the attack knocking Kakashi onto the ground. Kakashi: Good move... Kakashi gets back up, dusting his shoulder, Kakashi returns to his fighting stance, Lars rushes towards Kakashi, however, Lars instead full-on charges into Kakashi, knocking him onto the ground, Lars then punches Kakashi in the face several times, however, Kakashi uses a Chidori with an open palm to knock Lars off him. Lars is hit by the electricity, his boy aching from the exposure, Kakashi quickly gets up, and covers his arm in lightning, then raises his in Lars' direction, the electricity locking him in place, Kakashi then jumps back and rapidly, but in quick succession, throws electricity enhanced kunai in Lars' direction. Kakashi: Kamui! However, the first half suddenly disappear from sight, they then suddenly appear behind Lars instead of in front of him, the kunai from front and behind all strike and cut Lars, most hitting his armour, but a few manage to cut skin, knowing that the kunai he threw are coming back at him, Kakashi uses Kamui once more, the kunai then close in on Kakashi, however, they all pass straight through him. After all the kunai have hit their target they all fall on the ground, scattering the field, Kakashi and Lars both look at each other, Kakashi pulls out another kunai, Lars' electricity surges through his arm, the two them rush at each other, ready for their next attacks, Lars' rushes forward with his arm, about to strike Kakashi, Kakashi amplifies his arm with kunai with electricity, neither of them want to pull out of their attack, both of their attacks connect! (Music stops) The shockwave given off by their attacks creates a small dust formation, the two of them aren't moving, Kakashi's eyes are closed, his flak jacket has been charred by the lightning, Lars' determined face suddenly turns into a face of shock, as he coughs up blood, Kakashi's arm has gone through his chest! Kakashi stops his lightning, he drops the kunai, and slowly removes his arm from Lars' chest, as the arm comes out, Lars falls forward, coughing up more blood, Kakashi removes his charred flak jacket, the two breathing heavily, aching to move. Kakashi: I'm sorry... His Mangekyō Sharingan manifests as he looks at Lars for the last time... Kakashi: Kamui... Looking directly at his fallen opponent, Kakashi returns Lars to the normal dimension where the battle first begun, Kakashi stays in the Kamui Dimension. Kakashi: It's over... K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Song of Healing) Boomstick: Wow, what a way to end it... Wiz: Both Lars and Kakashi were extremely well refined masters of martial arts, in fact, Lars had the advantage when it came to his martial arts since he had his own Tekken Force fighting style. Boomstick: However, Kakashi is no stranger to martial artists, as his eternal rival, Might Guy is a master of Taijutsu, so Lars would only have a small advantage on him. Wiz: What's more, Kakashi has proven himself capable of fighting far more powerful foes than Azazel, as Kakashi was able to speed blitz Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a far more powerful adversary. Boomstick: And since Kakashi has his Mangekyō Sharingan, he can use it's abilities at will, as Kakashi had no problem bringing Lars to the Kamui dimension with him. Wiz: And being able to use the Sharingan's intangibility makes it very likely for Kakashi to avoid most of Lars' attacks. Boomstick: Kakashi also has way more actual combat experience, since he's has been to war twice, whereas Lars' Tekken Force was trying to bring down a powerful corporation by themselves. Wiz: Granted, Lars' unique martial art and bloodline would've given Kakashi a good fight, Kakashi has more overall experience, knowledge and combative abilities. Boomstick: Looks like Lars just got shocked by the experience! Wiz: The winner is Kakashi Hatake. Trivia * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first time a Tekken combatant participates. ** It is also the second time a Naruto combatant participates. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the third "Video Games vs. Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle, the others are Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus and Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine. ' Who would you be rooting for? Lars Kakashi ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel